This invention relates to tacking devices, especially to devices for engaging soft, textured surfaces such as upholstery or upholstered walls to facilitate nondestructive attachment of items to such surfaces.
It is well-known that normal tacking devices, such as traditional tacks with sharp spikes and large heads, do not adhere well to soft surfaces, such as upholstered furniture, carpet, or upholstered wall dividers commonly found in offices. While these traditional tacks may hold to the soft surface for a short time, if at all, they soon lose their hold, largely because they require a high frictional resistance to withdrawal from the surface they penetrate. Because fabric and other soft textured surfaces do not provide this frictional resistance, the tacks fall out. Also, when traditional tacks are used to attach objects, such as paper, to a wall, the tack must also penetrate the object, leaving marks and perforations on the paper, leaving an undesireable scar on the paper.
An object of the present invention is to provide a soft-surface tacking device, ("soft tack") that does not rely on significant penetration of an object's surface and high frictional resistance to withdrawal of the device from the object. Specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide a soft tack that adheres to the surface of a textured, upholstered material, typically woven, rather than penetrate significantly beyond the material surface.
A further object is to use this soft tack in combination with clasping or adherent means such that various and sundry objects can be attached to soft, textured surfaces.
Another object is that the soft tack provide a nondestructive mechanism for removably attaching an object having nominally flat and smooth surfaces, such as paper, foil, or plastic sheets, to soft, textured surfaces without perforating the object.
Yet another object is that the soft tack be reusable.